39 Clues: Facebook Edition
by Kanastasia
Summary: AU. The Kabras are fighting, Madison's wardrobe is breaking, Amy and Sinead's SECRET chat conversation has been posted online and why is Dan looking like he can't stop smiling? Ah, the wonders of Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**39 Clues: Facebook Edition**

[Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues…in this world…]

A/N: AU because Sinead isn't a Vesper here and the characters you do not recognize are ones I've taken from the 39 Clues website (on the Cahills' CliqueMes). This story was inspired by Harry Potter: Facebook News Feed Edition.

.

.

.

**Amy Cahill** Just watched Life of Pi. Great movie!  
12 hours ago · Like · Comment

**Nellie Gomez**, **Evan Tolliver **and 6 others like this.

**Evan Tolliver **I'm glad you enjoyed it Amy.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill **Thanks for taking me Evan :)  
12 hours ago · Like· **Evan Tolliver** likes this.

**Amelia Stevenson** :3 You guys are so cute.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Dan Cahill** Barf. You disgrace the family name Amy!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill** Dan, Evan and I have been dating for SIX months now. Get over it.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Dan Cahill **But Amy, my precious sister, I am only watching out for YOUR wellbeing. And if Allan has been forcing you to do these awful things against your will (like I've suspected from the start), just remember, I am here for you.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill **…  
12 hours ago · Like

.

.

.

**Natalie Kabra** Ugh, anybody want to accompany me to Tahiti for two weeks? (NO peasants!). Daddy said I could only go if someone was with me (eye roll) and Ian's getting to be unbearable what with him moping about "Amy this" and "Amy that". It's so FLO.  
12 hours ago · Like · Comment

**Sophie Watson**, **Henrietta Netherfield** and 18 others like this.

**Ian Kabra** First you vandalize my CliqueMe account and now this? I do not mope about Amy! You take too much joy in embarrassing me Natalie, so here's the ultimatum: Delete this status or say goodbye to your stash of mercury for poisons, dear sister.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Natalie Kabra **Don't you dare Ian!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Dan Cahill** Do it Cobra! Ninjas know it'll help save the world from your evil sister's ruthless darts.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amelia Stevenson** Omg you have to see this **Amy Cahill**!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Natalie Kabra **Ew, who are you peasant? ^  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill ** She's a friend of mine Natalie. And it's moments like these that I'm thankful for her so that she can tag me to statuses I was TRYING to ignore. -_-  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amelia Stevenson **Gee, your cousin's not very nice is she. And Amy, this is why I'm your best friend! 3  
12 hours ago · Like

**Henrietta Netherfield **OMG Natalie, you should, like, totally take me!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra **Delete the status Natalie.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Natalie Kabra **"I will not be triumphed over." –Cleopatra  
12 hours ago · Like

**Dan Cahill** You know Cleopatra ended up killing herself.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Natalie Kabra** Unnecessary input Daniel! Get away from here!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Dan Cahill** Just trying to be helpful. ^_^  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra **Daniel, I highly doubt that and Natalie how many times do I have to say it! DELETE THIS STATUS.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Henrietta Netherfield** Nat!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Henrietta Netherfield **WAIT! I'm so sorry that was a typo, plz, don't, like, change ur mind about taking me Natalie!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Henrietta Netherfield** I feel like I'm being totally ignoared…  
12 hours ago · Like

**Natalie Kabra **Henrietta, it's IGNORED and I'm taking Sophie; Ian get over yourself! I have another stash that you won't get a hold of anyway.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra** This is not over…  
12 hours ago · Like

.

.

.

**Ian Kabra** posted a new album, **Bid Designer Shoe** **Models**  
12 hours ago · Like · Comment

**Natalie Kabra** Um…Ian…what exactly is this?  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra **Don't worry dear sister, you'll find out soon :)  
12 hours ago · Like

.

.

.

**Ian Kabra** Alright today is the day of the designer shoes bidding. Let's start with a pair of limited edition, fuchsia pink, Gucci boots. Do I hear 500 pounds?  
12 hours ago · Like · Comment

**Eleanor Abingdon**, **Pippa Balfour**, **Kate Tompkins** and 13 others like this.

**Natalie Kabra** Now hold on! Aren't those MY boots?! What are you doing, Ian you bloody fool!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra** Language, dear Natalie and remember you pushed me to do this because, as I can see, you still have not DELETED THE STATUS. So, really, the ball is in your court.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Natalie Kabra **But you cannot SELL them! All of these shoes in the bidding are MINE! And really? 500 pounds? THEY'RE WORTH MORE THAN THAT!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra **You know what you have to do.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Pippa Balfour **Ian! I bid 500 pounds!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra **Well, well, this is getting interesting. 500 pounds going once.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra **No other bidders yet. 500 pounds going twice.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra **Still nobody else. 500 pounds going THREE times.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Pippa Balfour** Those Gucci boots are mine!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Sinead Starling **Wait! I bid 600 pounds!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra** 600 pounds bid by- Sinead?!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ted Starling **Sinead? What-  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ned Starling **are you doing?!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Natalie Kabra **You both do that online as well? What in Prada's name is with you two?!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra **Ahem. 600 pounds going once.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ned Starling **Why exactly-  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ted Starling **-are you-  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ned Starling **–doing this-  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ted Starling **-Sinead?!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Sinead Starling** Look, Ned, Ted, those boots are one of only FIVE pairs in the world. And Taylor Swift has a pair, if I get a pair, I'd place it in my room on her model. It'll be wonderful.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill** Okay, Sinead, I'm your best friend and I know that's stranger than usual for you.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Sinead Starling **But it is Taylor Swift!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ted Starling **Sinead, this is-  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ned Starling** –unfortunate but we-  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ted Starling** –disown-  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ned Starling **–you.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra** Okay, conversation turning strange, 600 pounds going twice.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Sinead Starling** The shoes are mine!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill** We're going to have a chat after this Sinead.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Natalie Kabra **ALRIGHT IAN! Stop this blasphemy! I deleted the status! So return all my designer shoes please. NOW.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Ian Kabra** Sorry ladies and gentlemen but a deal, is after all, a deal. The bid is over.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Sinead Starling **NOOOO!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill** Alright, get on chat now Sinead.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Dan Cahill **So I come home to see this on my news feed. o.O Why am I even RELATED to you people?!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Phoenix Wizard**, **Jonah Wizard**, **Madison Holt**, **Reagan Holt**, **Hamilton Holt**, and **Nellie Gomez **like this.

.

.

.

**Madison Holt** Finding out someone close to you has been keeping a secret hobby from you. :( You think you know someone!  
12 hours ago · Like · Comment

**Emily McArthur**, **Drew Truman **and 10 others like this.

**Drew Truman **I know those feels bro.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Madison Holt **Yeah…I mean, now I feel like I can't look at them the same way ever again.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Hamilton Holt** Um…Madison what exactly are you talking about?  
12 hours ago · Like

**Reagan Holt** Yeah…more importantly WHO are you talking about.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Madison Holt **I thought you would know.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Hamilton Holt **Alright! I'm sorry I kept my computer skills from you!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Reagan Holt **I didn't mean to keep it secret for so long! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about ballet sooner!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Emily McArthur** Woah. **Hamilton Holt **and **Reagan Holt**, your comments LITERALLY hit my newsfeed within seconds of each others'! You're all so fast online too!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Madison Holt** What?! Reagan, Ham, I was talking about ARNOLD. I found him chewing on my new sneakers yesterday! That's why they've turned up messed up a lot lately!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Reagan Holt **Oh. Right…um…forget I said anything?  
12 hours ago · Like

**Hamilton Holt** Um…I was kidding?  
12 hours ago · Like

**Madison Holt** I can't believe you two!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Drew Truman** You think you know someone, indeed.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Madison Holt **I'm unfriending you **Reagan Holt**. And you too **Hamilton Holt.  
**12 hours ago · Like

**Drew Truman **Ooh family drama.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Emily McArthur** Get out of here Drew!  
12 hours ago · Like

.

.

.

**Reagan Holt **has sent **Madison Holt** a Johnny Damon Apology Poster.  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

.

.

.

**Amy Cahill **has posted a new **photo**.  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

.

.

.

**Hamilton Holt **has sent **Madison Holt** a Johnny Damon Apology T-shirt.  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

.

.

.

**Amy Cahill's Photo:**

**Chat Messages: Sinead Starling**

**Amy Cahill: **Alright Sinead, what's really going on?

**Sinead Starling: **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Amy Cahill: **-_- Don't give me that. You've forced me to look at dozens of pictures of Taylor Swift and not once have I seen those boots on her.

**Sinead Starling: **…

**Amy Cahill: **Sinead…

**Sinead Starling**: Okay fine, it's Amelia. They were going to be my birthday present for her.

**Amy Cahill:** That's a good idea but you can't do it now. I bought her the whole _Fallen_ series. Maybe you could buy her books too.

**Sinead Starling:** Yeah…I'll buy her the _Vampire Academy _ series. You know how much she loves them. Do you want to come with me to the book store to get them?

**Amy Cahill: **Sure! I'll see you there on Saturday.

.

.

.

**Reagan Holt **has sent **Madison Holt** a Johnny Damon Apology Hoodie.  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

.

.

.

**Sinead Starling** to **Amy Cahill** Amy! Why did you screen capture our chat and post it here!  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment· See friendship

**Dan Cahill**, **Nellie Gomez**, **Ted Starling**, **Ned Starling **and 15 others like this.

**Amy Cahill** :O That wasn't me!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Sinead Starling** Well then who was it? Seriously, Amelia could see it!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Dan Cahill** Wow you guys are in trouble. Who could possibly have posted that photo?  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill** DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL! I will get you for this!  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

**Sinead Starling **Quickly delete the photo!  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill** Alright, I've deleted it. Now, DAN!  
12 hours ago · Like

.

.

.

**Hamilton Holt **has sent **Madison Holt **a John Damon Apology fountain pen.  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

.

.

.

**Amelia Stevenson** I feel like something's been kept from me…  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

**Nellie Gomez**, **Dan Cahill** and 5 others like this.

**Dan Cahill** Hmm…wonder what it could possibly be…  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amy Cahill** Dan, DON'T. And Amelia I'm sure it's nothing.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Sinead Starling** Yeah Amelia, we all feel like that for no reason some days.  
12 hours ago · Like

**Amelia Stevenson** If you guys say so…  
12 hours ago · Like

.

.

.

**Reagan Holt **has sent **Madison Holt **a Johnny Damon Apology Diary.  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

.

.

.

**Madison Holt** Okay enough! **Hamilton Holt**, **Reagan Holt**, I forgive you guys already. Johnny Damon's awesome but all the merchandise is starting to break my wardrobe! Sheesh.  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

**Emily McArthur**, **Drew Truman**, **Hamilton Holt**, **Reagan Holt** and 14 others like this.

**Reagan Holt** :D  
12 hours ago · Like

**Hamilton Holt** :D  
12 hours ago · Like

.

.

.

**Drew Truman** has sent **Madison Holt** a Johnny Damon Suitcase.  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

.

.

.

**Madison Holt** to **Drew Truman** Drew! I said enough! You go too far sometimes. Seriously, a suitcase?!  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment· See friendship

**Emily McArthur**, **Hamilton** **Holt**, **Reagan Holt** and 13 others like this.

**Emily McArthur** You've had that coming Truman.  
12 hours ago · Like· Comment

.

.

.

**A/N: **So that was it! Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Like it? Please tell me your opinion with a REVIEW. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**39 Clues: Facebook Edition**

[Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues…in this world…]

A/N: AU because Sinead isn't a Vesper here and the characters you do not recognize are ones I've taken from the 39 Clues website (on the Cahills' CliqueMes). This story was inspired by Harry Potter: Facebook News Feed Edition. Thank you to _catspats31_ for notifying me of the _No keyboard dialogue based_ _entries_ rule and so in this chapter I'll be adding a part in story format. Thanks for all the reviews! :)

Glossary

Btw – By the way

Perf – Perfect

Soz – Sorry

FLO – For Losers Only

K-pop – Korean Pop

TBH – To be honest

.

.

.

**Natalie Kabra** 10 likes and I'll do whatever the first comment says because I lost a stupid bet to **Sophie Watson**. -_-  
3 hours ago· Like · Comment

**Sophie Watson**, **Phoenix Wizard**, **Dan Cahill**, **Ian Kabra** and 13 others like this.

**Drew Truman **Eat poop.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **^Peasant, I don't even know you and NO, I'm not eating faeces, because that is inhumane.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman** We go to the same school! And you'll survive.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Sophie Watson **Sorry Drew, but Natalie's right. Eating poop isn't really good for anyone's health.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman** Come on, **Emily McArthur**, **Madison Holt**, **Reagan Holt**, **Cheney Farmer**. Back me up guys!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **Drew, dammnit dude, stop tagging me to statuses to "back you up". We may be in the same lacrosse team but that doesn't mean we're suddenly a brotherhood! Geez…  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt, Cheney Farmer, Emily McArthur **and 5 others like this.

**Dan Cahill **Lol, Reagan ^ And Cobra, since you rejected the first comment, I dare you to stop calling everyone 'peasant' for a week. :p  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **No way.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Sophie Watson** Haha yes, that's perfect. You have to do it Natalie, you lost the bet.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Henrietta Netherfield** OMG what? Natalie? Did u seriously, like, actually lose to SOPHIE of all people?!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Sophie Watson** You know I can see this conversation, Henrietta. Don't talk about me like that.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Henrietta Netherfield** No, Soph, I, like, totally didn't mean it like that! You're a gorgeous person and your eyes are perf. I just said it cos' Natalie doesn't usually lose in your bets. What was the bet btw?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra** Sigh. It was a nail polish speed contest again. Sophie won.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Sophie Watson** Practice makes perfect, besides you'll be fine, the dare wasn't THAT bad.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Henrietta Netherfield** So soz for you Natalie, but, like, congratulations Soph. The dare thing that Dan guy said didn't seem so bad anyway.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **Damn you **Dan Cahill**. One week without saying one of my favourite words. Here I go. Ugh, already, I feel like I'm acting FLO.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill** grin.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **I won't be beaten so easily, plebeian.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Henrietta Netherfield** Plabein? What?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Atticus Rosenbloom** Plebeian. A name for the lowest known class of people in the city of Ancient Rome. Popular synonyms are; peasant and lower-class humans.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill** *hangs head* I am sorry Earth. I have tried to stop the evilness of Cobra, but it is useless!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Henrietta Netherfield **You know Natalie, no offense but you're cousins are, like, so weird!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra** I, unfortunately, know that, too well.  
3 hours ago· Like

.

.

.

**Jonah Willard **has recently joined Facebook.  
3 hours ago· Like· Comment· Suggest Friends

**Phoenix Wizard**, **Nellie Gomez**, **Amy Cahill**, **Dan Cahill**, **Hamilton Holt** and 18 others like this.

**Sinead Starling** Willard? Really?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Phoenix Wizard** ^I agree. You make me ashamed to be related to you.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willard **Hey! I tried hard to think up that name yo!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ned Starling **Wizard. Willard. Of course we can see-  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ted Starling -**you DEFINITELY tried hard to think that up Janus.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willard** OK dawg, one, that finishing-your-bro's-sentences-thing, REALLY getting weird. And two, why you gotta be like that yo? Every one ain't a genius like you two.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Hamilton Holt** Gotta agree with them bro, Willard does not sound good.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ian Kabra **And please save us all and refrain from the gangsta talk.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willard **Well at least Hamilton can actually be nice, thanks homie. And Ian, no man, it's who I am yo.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Sinead Starling **It is not who you are. Don't lie Jonah. The only gangsta talk you do is for show and you don't need to bring that here. Come on, it's like you're insulting our intelligence.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amy Cahill** Sorry Jonah, but I have to agree with Sinead. It's not really necessary and kind of annoying to boot.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill** I don't really like agreeing with the nerds but yeah, dude, gangsta talk, is not meant be on Facebook man.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willem** Oh come on! D-dawg? You too? No way homies, give me one good reason why my gangsta talk should go.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **It's disgusting.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **Confusing to read.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt **Annoying as hell.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willem **Alright fine! Geez, you people stress me out. Making me feel like I'm at some weird Cahill intervention thing.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ian Kabra **Hmm…  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willem** I knew it! The snakey-Lucian is always the one who organizes these things!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ian Kabra **I have no idea what you're talking about.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willem** Whatever man. We all know you did it anyway.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Phoenix Wizard **Why'd you change your name to Willem anyway dude?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willard** Do you realise how many fangirls are out there with Facebook Phoenix?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Phoenix Wizard **Oh right. Haha your account would blow up with all the notifications and friend requests.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willard **That's not funny.  
3 hours ago· Like

.

.

.

**Reagan Holt** Bored.  
3 hours ago· Like· Comment

**Emily McArthur**, **Drew Truman**, **Cheney Farmer**, **Madison Holt **and 11 others like this.

**Drew Truman** I did invite you to come with me and Cheney to watch the newbies on their initiation for the so called 'Cool Club'.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **The same thing happens every year. You guys rope in some unsuspecting kids, get them to try the initiations for a made-up club and end up getting in trouble. It's boring.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman **I never said it was gonna be all rainbows and unicorns in the Cool Club dude.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt **It doesn't even exist.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Cheney Farmer **And Reagan's right, it is getting kinda boring.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman **Screw you guys. But if you're so bored you should try the Cinnamon Challenge. It's awesome.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt **What is the Cinnamon Challenge?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman **Search it up. Try it with a friend. Video yourselves. Post the video here.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **Just Googled it. Looks awesome. Have you tried it Truman?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman **Yeah! I've got this video of Cheney and I trying it out. He has the funniest reaction! Do you guys wanna see it?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Cheney Farmer **No way dude. We had an agreement that that video wasn't going to go ANYWHERE NEAR the internet. Besides, I thought you deleted that…thing.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman** I had an extra copy. And no, I'm not talking about the other extra copy YOU deleted when I went to the toilet. I made another beforehand.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **OK, I am so going over to your house to watch that one day Drew and I will do the Cinnamon Challenge with **Madison Holt**. :D  
3 hours ago· Like

**Emily McArthur **Guys, you know that challenge is actually really dangerous. Your tastebuds aren't meant to take in that much cinnamon. You could actually die.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **Awesome!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt **Extreme!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Emily McArthur ***shakes head* Poor, unsuspecting souls. I tried to warn them.  
3 hours ago· Like

.

.

.

**Amelia Stevenson **SO EXCITED! My parents promised me that we're gonna go to KOREA for the holidays! Watch out K-pop boy bands! Here I come! WOO!  
3 hours ago· Like · Comment

**Sinead Starling**, **Amy Cahill**, **Evan Tolliver **and 5 others like this.

**Sinead Starling **That's great Amelia! Have fun!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amelia Stevenson** Thanks Sinead! ^ Anyone else ever been to Korea?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill **Hahaha XD Amy has. You should ask about HER experience.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amy Cahill** Dan, shut up. And that's so cool Amelia! Korea's awesome.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **Lol, my fondest memories of Korea involved a dearly beloved dog, Buffy, remember dear brother, **Ian Kabra**? :)  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ian Kabra **You'll pay for this, Natalie. And other than that particular memory ^ Korea was, how do I say this, lovely.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amy Cahill** Ian^ did you really just say that? …Just…why?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amelia Stevenson **OK, I can see there's some unresolved tension from Korea for you guys ^. Must be a cool place then!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amy Cahill **Amelia I'm really sorry for this awkwardness we released on your status, I'm sure the others are very sorry too, RIGHT guys?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ian Kabra **Of course, I am sorry as well.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **Well, I can definitely see who wears the pants in that relationship^.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill** :O The Cobra has actually been taken down a notch! Quick! Someone record it in a history book!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amy Cahill** Natalie it's not a relationship and Dan we've been at peace with the Lucians for nearly 12 months now, you don't have to call them 'Cobra' like they're evil.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ian Kabra **I don't think I need to remind you of the time when I posted a screen capture of Molly's INTERESTING text to you Daniel. And Natalie, you haven't really, already forgotten what happened to your designer shoes a few weeks ago have you?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill** But it's like a pet name now Amy! And sorry for the awkwardness…Amy's geek friend.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **Congratulations on the Korea trip, plebeian and sorry about the awkwardness or whatever.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ian Kabra **I'm sure you both can do better than that.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amy Cahill** At least make it sound like you're trying.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Sinead Starling **I feel like I'm in a scene where two parents are trying to teach their kids a lesson. The parents being Amy and Ian, of course.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amelia Stevenson **^agreed.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amy Cahill** Amelia, no, just, no. And Sinead, I expected better from you.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Sinead Starling **Just saying.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amelia Stevenson **Defensive are we? Haha, joking, Ian seems pretty cool though.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amy Cahill **I give up. You guys are hopeless.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ian Kabra **Quite right there, love.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Amy Cahill** Don't call me that!  
3 hours ago· Like

.

.

.

**Reagan Holt **has posted a new video, **The Cinnamon Challenge**.

_Video:_

_The camera switched on to show the Holt twins in their casual wear. Madison in a Batman sweater and Reagan with an Adventure Time t-shirt, they had on the traditional Holt family tracksuit pants. Both were grinning and it seemed they were outside, judging by the green grass and random sports equipment that could be seen in the background. _

_Reagan, with her hair in plaits instead of pigtails, greeted the camera first._

"_Hey guys! So this is the Cinnamon Challenge, done by me," she gestured to herself, "and my twin sister Madison," she pointed to her sister, behind her. _

_Madison's hair was in its usual pigtails and she grinned at the camera, clearing her throat to speak._

"_So you all know the basics of this challenge already. We both take a spoonful of Cinnamon, then see if we survive. And also catch the whole thing on video! But," her smile widened, "since we're Holts, we decided to make it just that extra bit more challenging," she turned to her sister, "right Reagz?"_

_Reagan nodded. "Yeah, so it's a competition, between me and Madison. Whoever spits out their cinnamon first loses" she explained, "And Ham's just inside, ready to rush over with our life-savers: water."_

"_But we won't need that, will we" Her sister said confidently._

"_Nope." Reagan agreed._

_With that, both girls picked up their self-respective spoons of cinnamon. The twins turned to each other, high fived and stuck the spoons into their mouths with no hesitation. Both were still smiling._

_A good ten seconds later, Reagan started showing the first signs of a reaction. Her mouth quirked and her eyes drooped as if welling up with tears, yet she did not spit out her cinnamon._

_Madison's smile was waning but otherwise, she was steady._

_Twenty seconds into it and Reagan almost doubled over. Madison glanced at her sister in alarm before focusing again. Reagan gained her composure though and stood back up. _

_Another ten seconds later, amounting to thirty seconds, Reagan started wringing her hands. It looked like some kind of attempt to cool down the fire inside her mouth. Madison's breath quickened but she remained still._

_Five seconds after that, with a painful grimace, she spat out her cinnamon on the grass. Reagan looked at her sister in surprise before, she reached her own limit and spat out the cinnamon. _

_Already, Madison, was yelling for Hamilton to rush over with the water. Reagan joined in a moment later._

"_HAM! THE WATER!" Madison yelled._

"_IT BURNS! DAMNIT HAM! THE WATER!" Reagan howled._

_However, no Hamilton showed on the screen and both girls were starting to get desperate._

"_COME ON HAM! WATER!" Reagan shrieked._

"_WATER! GET US THE WATER RIGHT NOW, HAMILTON FERGUS HOLT!" Madison screamed._

_Finally, Hamilton was seen running towards the girls with large cups of water. The twins gulped them down like the dehydrated monsters they had become. Their older brother had the grace to turn off the camera._

_And the screen went black.  
_3 hours ago· Like · Comment

**Emily McArthur**, **Drew Truman**, **Jonah Willard**, **Phoenix Wizard**, **Dan Cahill**, **Cheney Farmer** and 5 others like this.

**Emily McArthur** That looked…painful, to say the least. Can't say I didn't warn you though.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **Yeah but it was still pretty awesome.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt **Agreed, but it did hurt like hell.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman** btw, your poker face, **Madison Holt **was amazing during that.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt** It happens when some of your cousins are evil.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Cheney Farmer** So what was the punishment? Since Madison lost and all.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt** That's the thing Cheney, you guys get to decide. First person to comment with a punishment and Madison will have to do it.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt** I'm not eating poop Truman, so don't even try.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman **Damn.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill **That video was awesome but I just have to say it. Reagan. Where. Did. You. Get that Adventure Time t-shirt?! It's AMAZING!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **EBay dude, EBay. The magical place where life-changing objects are found. Like awesome Adventure Time t-shirts!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill **What time is it?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **Adventure Time!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ned Starling **So this is-  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ted Starling **–what people mean when-  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ned Starling **–they say, finishing each other's-  
3 hours ago· Like

**Ted Starling **–sentences is weird.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill **Hey, we are nowhere near as bad as you two.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt** Or as weird.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Dan Cahill **Because we're definitely weirder.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt **Wow, okay whatever. Did not think my sister COULD get stranger.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **Madison, since you keep complaining about all those girls who post TBH statuses. I dare you to post one and do a TBH for all those who like the status.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt **Act like one of those bimbos? No.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Reagan Holt **Do it Madz, come on. It'd be hilarious!  
3 hours ago· Like

**Madison Holt **Reagan you will pay for this and fine, whatever, but I'm doing it tomorrow because I don't have time now.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Natalie Kabra **Looking forward to it.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman** It's a bit weird, but I swear, I could almost hear a smirk coming off the end of that comment^.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Sinead Starling **Just one question Hamilton, Fergus?  
3 hours ago· Like

**Jonah Willard **Gotta agree with the genius bro, that does not sound cool.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Hamilton Holt **I didn't have a choice in it! And besides, why do you keep asking questions about the bad names, Starling, instead of just leaving it like everyone else? Sheesh.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Sinead Starling **It's a talent.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Drew Truman **Again! I could hear that smirk^.  
3 hours ago· Like

**Cheney Farmer **You're the wierdest out of all of us. ^

.

.

.

**A/N: **Finished finally. So did it meet your standards? Did you find it funny? Did you abhor, detest and/or loathe it? Please tell me with a REVIEW :).

Also, for those still murky with the TBHs, they're basically like a Truth or Dare game. Everyone expresses that you must tell the truth but more often than not, the truth is not what comes out.

Anyway, ciao for now!


End file.
